Our Cause
by Alisia Vi Roberto
Summary: Arthur never expected that he'd be defending a gay rights activist in court. But there he was. Standing before the jury, the judge, the whole courtroom. It was his turn to speak. "Your honor, my client pleads..." DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I DO NOT OWN SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.
1. Chapter 1

MAY 13, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

CONVICT: ALFRED F. JONES

SEX: M

DOB: 7/4/1993

ETHNICITY: WHITE

H/C: DIRTY BLONDE

E/C: BLUE

HEIGHT: 6'0"

WEIGHT: 175 LB.

LEVEL OF EDUCATION: SECOND YEAR OF COLLEGE

OFFENSE(S): SEXUAL ASSAULT, BATTERY, DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY

* * *

Arthur put down the file. He couldn't stand to read this anymore. Another case that he had absolutely no chance of winning... it was hopeless.

He sat in the completely sealed off room. Every surface was wiped down and metal. It was sterile. Bright. Frightening.

He checked his watch. 9:30 exactly. Where _was_ he? He'd never met this _Alfred_ before, but he seemed like a pretty troubled guy. Other than his offenses, he seemed like a normal guy, judging from his file. Nineteen and in college. Had his whole life ahead of him. Why would he go and do something like _this?_ It just... didn't make any sense.

Arthur sighed. Too late now. He was just glad that there were guards everywhere to keep him safe, and that they'd promised to keep Alfred handcuffed during the interviews.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Arthur looked up to see a young man being forcefully dragged into the room by three guards.

"PUT ME DOWN! I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT! I DON'T BELONG IN HERE!" The man shouted in their faces.

"Yeah yeah, we know, Alfred," The guard in the front rolled his eyes. "Mr. Kirkland, we can stay nearby if you need us..."

Arthur coughed, not sure what to make of this strange situation. "Ah, that won't be necessary. I'm just fine. Thank you." Arthur needed Alfred to open up, so maybe then he'd be able to accurately plead guilty and hope for a merciful jury.

The guards left, and Alfred was still standing, as if trying to be as far away from Arthur at all. Arthur almost stuck out his hand for a handshake, but decided against it when he realized that Alfred was handcuffed.

Alfred seemed to refuse to acknowledge Arthur's presence.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Um... Hello there, Alfred. I'm your attorney, Arthur Kirkland. Please, sit down."

Alfred peaked at Arthur over his shoulder. Then, he looked away just as suddenly. "I guess YOU think I'm some disgusting pervert, too."

Arthur was taken aback. Wait... he was, wasn't he? "I-"

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm not confessing to jack shit." Alfred snapped, voice rigid.

"W-why?" Arthur stammered.

Alfred wheeled around and glared at him. "You know, it's people like YOU I can't fucking STAND! Just because I'm GAY doesn't mean I go around wanting to sleep with every man I see! I mean, come ON!"

Arthur's face turned cherry red. Could it be that this man... was wrongly accused? "I... never thought that. I didn't even know you were..." Arthur cleared his throat, still blushing.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Y-you didn't? Do you even know what I was accused of doing?"

Arthur picked up the file, hands shaking. "Sexual assault, battery, and destruction of-"

"No," Alfred said clearly. "I mean, do you know what exactly they think I did?"

Arthur was at a loss for words. Then, he shook his head no. "Could you sit down and tell me? That's kind of why I'm here. Stop acting like I'm going against you. I'm _with _you on this. I'm on your team. It's my job to believe what you say, as long as you can promise me one thing."

Alfred took a step closer. "What is it?"

"That if I promise to believe every word you say, then you have to promise me that every word you say is true."

Alfred eagerly sat down across from Arthur. "Yay! Finally someone who wants to listen to what I have to say! Arthur, I think you've got yourself a deal," He looked down at his hands. "I'd shake your hand, but... yeah." He laughed.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So, tell me, tell me where you were on the night of May 2nd."

Alfred sat back in his chair, looking totally at ease. "Well, I was outside, walking home from an important activity I've gotten into recently. And then I-"

"What activity is this?" Arthur had his notepad out.

"Uh... Well, I'm in this group at the college for homosexual students, and we go out once a week and protest for things like gay marriage and stuff."

Arthur was quite familiar with this group. He had seen them in the park sometimes as he took his daily walks.

Suddenly, Alfred squinted his eyes at Arthur and then they filled with recognition. "Oh! I KNEW I'd seen you before!"

"Huh?" Arthur said.

"Yeah! You're that British dude who called me a 'git' that one time!" He laughed.

Oh. Arthur remembered him. He'd been on one of his walks, and Alfred was speaking especially loudly to someone next to him, and Arthur had turned around to look at him and said, "QUIET DOWN, YOU GIT!" And then been on his way.

"Y-you remember that?" Arthur felt his face heat up again.

"Yeah! That was hilarious! My boyfriend didn't stop laughing for, like, five minutes!"

"Glad to have been entertaining to you..." Arthur said, a little embarrassed.

"Okay, so anyway... I was on my way home from that, and it'd just gotten kinda dark out. So I decided to take one of my favorite shortcuts home, which is through this alley behind a pizza place. I didn't know at the time that I was being followed by this DICK-WAD named Kevin McWilliams."

"Oh yeah. The plaintiff. Do you have any history with this man?" Arthur inquired.

"Well... I met him once before this. We were doing are thing in the park, and then this guy comes up and starts screaming at us. He was telling us that we were all going straight to hell and that marriage was between a man and a woman and stuff. So naturally I got up in his face and told him to fuck off," Alfred's voice was getting shaky. "Guess I pissed him off."

"What do you mean?" Artur was writing down notes like crazy on his notepad.

"Well, he'd followed me into the alley and... he just yelled out, 'HEY FAG! I GOT A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!' And he just came up and punched me in the face," Alfred motioned to a fading bruise on his cheek. "So... I kinda punched him back. But I was a lot stronger so it hurt him more than he'd hurt me," Alfred looked down, clearly ashamed. "Then... He started screaming in my face all these awful things about how disgusting I was and I could smell booze on his breath and it was so scary... I panicked!" He yelled the last part, hiding his face in his hands.

"What did you... do?" Arthur said, bracing himself for the answer.

"I kneed him in the crotch and ran." Alfred said simply.

Arthur was confused. "Well when-"

"He must've called the cops and told them I'd tried to rape him. I really have no idea. And as for destruction of property... That's TOTAL bullshit. I don't know WHERE they got that!"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'll find out for you, if you like."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Alfred cocked his head at Arthur.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Arthur said.

Alfred chuckled. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just thinking to myself that I never thought I'd get lucky enough to have a gay lawyer."

Arthur's face heated up again. "What?! N-no! I'm... not!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Wow, really? Are you sure? Because-"

"Yes! Of course I'm bloody sure!" Arthur was still blushing.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Arthur was quiet. Then he whispered, "No..."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three..."

Alfred whistled. "Damn. When I get outta here, I'm gonna help you find a woman!"

Arthur blushed. "No! You don't have to-"

"Oh, but Arthur," Alfred grinned mischievously. "I absolutely _insist_."

Arthur blushed again. "Git..."

Alfred laughed. "So why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Touche. But seriously! C'mon, I'll tell you anything you wanna know about me!" Alfred leaned back casually in his chair.

Arthur sighed. "No, it's fine. I guess I just haven't found the right girl yet. None of them are very appealing to be honest. I mean, I've dated before, but I've never been with someone for very long. There, are you happy?" Arthur crossed his arms.

"Yup!" Alfred grinned, showing his teeth.

Arthur checked his watch. "Wow, it's 10:30 already... I've got to go, the guards will be in any minute to pick you up and take you back."

"Well, shit." Alfred's face turned white.

"What?"

"Arthur, I hate it in there. I absolutely _hate_ it. I'm surrounded by people who actually deserve to be in there, but I didn't do anything wrong!" Alfred was beginning to panic.

Arthur rushed over to him and placed a comforting hand on his back.

"There, there... I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Alfred looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, really."

"Thanks, man! I'd give you a hug but... handcuffs." He held up his cuffed hands and grinned.

"Haha... That's quite alright, thank you." Arthur patted him on the back, just as the guards came in. They looked ready to drag Alfred again.

"Ah, I'm comin' guys. No need to drag me again," Alfred turned and walked towards them. Then, he turned around to Arthur. "See ya later, Arthur." He winked once, and he was gone.

_Oh god, this is going to be a long case. _Arthur thought ruefully.


	2. Chapter 2

MAY 14, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Arthur sat and waited once again. And once again, they were late.

The night before, he'd done some research on the case. He looked more heavily into the charges, and discovered exactly what each thing he was accused of meant. Apparently, there was something that Alfred hadn't told him.

Arthur sighed. Could it have all been a lie? Since he'd left out that one fact... could it be that the whole thing was just so that Arthur would end up making a fool out of himself in front of the jury when he made his case, which was based solely on false arguments? HE shook his head. Somehow he couldn't believe that someone as pure and innocent as Alfred could have done something that _awful_.

There was a reason Arthur had become a lawyer. It was because he knew an innocent man when he saw one. And Alfred F. Jones was just that. He was absolutely sure of it.

Then the door swung open again, revealing Alfred, who was no longer being dragged by guards. He seemed to walk willingly into the room this time, but something was very different about him. He looked shy, broken, ashamed even. He faced to the side so Arthur couldn't see part of his face.

The guard once again turned to leave, but Arthur called after him, "Oh, sir! Is there any way you could take his handcuffs off?"

Alfred looked up in shock, but still did not face him directly.

The guard seemed hesitant. "Are you... sure you feel safe?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

The guard shrugged and produced a key from his pocket, promptly unlocking the handcuffs that restrained Alfred's wrists. Once they were off, Alfred rubbed his wrists tenderly.

The guard nodded to Arthur and then left.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur said.

Alfred did not respond.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

No response.

Arthur stood up and walked to Alfred. He shook him a little. "Hey, Alfred! You're starting to scare me. Seriously, what's the matter?"

Then, Alfred turned to face Arthur with sad eyes. Then Arthur saw it. He a new bruise on his face, but this time on his forehead.

"What _happened_?" Arthur demanded. "Jeez, it looks as if you've been hit by a cinder block..."

"I fell..." Alfred whispered quickly, looking away. He was a terrible liar.

"Alfred, tell me what _really _happened." Arthur insisted.

"I... I..." Alfred put his head in his hands. "Oh Arthur, it was awful! There was a man... and he... oh god!" He wailed.

"What?" Arthur squeaked. "He...?"

Alfred looked up quickly. "Oh god, no! I didn't let him do _that_! But... when I said no... he punched me. A lot." Alfred lifted his orange jumpsuit sleeve to reveal another bruise. Arthur then noticed another on Alfred's lip just beginning to turn a deep purple. And another on his collarbone.

"Did you... fight back?" Arthur said.

"'course I did! I actually think he's in a lot worse shape than I am." He chuckled.

Arthur widened his eyes. "Then why...?"

"I'm assuming I don't look very good at the moment. I was kind of embarrassed about it," Alfred smirked. "But I can see now that you don't really give a fuck how I look."

"Why the bloody hell would I?" Arthur demanded.

"Ah cool it, Artie. It's fine, I mean, it isn't like I can really do a whole lots about it. You probably don't think very highly of me anyway."

Arthur chose to ignore the "Artie". "You... I never said that."

"You might as well have. I just met you yesterday and I can tell already that you have something to tell me." Alfred seemed totally relaxed. He was picking at his fingernails as if he were having a casual chat in a shopping center.

"How?!" Arthur blurted.

"You've been fidgety this whole time. I can tell you've been wanting to say something. Could you just say it?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I have found out what the third charge was for," He paused, making sure Alfred was looking him in the eye. "And it would seem that you left something out yesterday."

Alfred blushed. "It was for _that_...?"

Arthur crossed his arms. "Yeah _that. _Alfred, why didn't you inform me that you were painting _graffiti _on the back of his store?" Arthur squinted.

Alfred bit his lip and looked around the small room. "I... thought it didn't matter."

"Why would you _do_ that, you idiot!?" Arthur growled.

"Sorry! That guy was such a dick! It wasn't even my idea!" Alfred crossed his arms, like a child being scolded almost.

"What do you mean? Who else was there?" Arthur hissed.

"I... won't tell you." Alfred turned away.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Arthur went over to him and shook his arm. "Hey, look at me! I'm speaking to you!"

"He didn't mean it..." Alfred whimpered.

"What?" Arthur stopped.

"My... boyfriend. He convinced me to do it. I didn't even do that much. He was really the one who did it. But I was there. I'm so sorry..." Alfred put his head in his hands.

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. "If it was mostly him as you say... Then why was it only you who was accused?"

"The guy was mad at me. He must have only followed me and not payed any attention to him," Alfred shook his head. "I didn't know that I'd be accused of that too..."

"Oh, god, Alfred. You could do jail time for just _that. _How could you have been so stupid? How are we going to get you out of here if there is something you actually did that you are being accused of?" Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"...I could end up staying in here... just for _that_?"

Arthur stiffened. "Yes... Yes you can."

"Oh god!" Alfred wailed. "How am I ever gonna get outta here?!"

"Alfred! Pull it together!" Arthur took both of his shoulders in his hands. "Don't lose your head. I might be able to get you out of here with no jail time, some community service, and a fine. But you have to cooperate, and don't keep anything from me ever again. Got it?"

Alfred nodded.

"As long as you can promise me you've never vandalized private property before."

Alfred nodded again. "I swear I've never done anything like that before."

"Okay. Then can you tell me who this boyfriend of yours is?"

Alfred turned bright red. "I... He isn't my... boyfriend... anymore."

"Okay, then tell me who your ex-boyfriend is." Arthur sighed. Alfred was being difficult, and it was annoying. Couldn't he be more direct? Would it kill him to just say exactly what happened? It was the only thing that could save him.

Alfred shook his head.

"Why not?" Arthur growled.

"I... can't let him get in trouble for this. It's better only one person suffers, and I'd prefer that it's me."

Arthur could hardly take this. "You IDIOT!" He yelled.

Alfred stood up suddenly, and he towered above Arthur. "Have you never loved anyone? I loved him before all of this. I honestly did. And I know the guy I loved is still in there somewhere, so I won't be turning him in to the police any time soon!" Alfred's eyes were starting to look shiny.

"Alfred... Are you crying?" Arthur whispered.

"No!" Alfred snapped, quickly wiping his eyes. "It's just... if he gets caught another time for that... he's going to prison! Have mercy! He can't handle prison! He can't fight people off like I can! He's too sensitive!" Alfred wiped at his eyes again. It looked as if _Alfred_ was the sensitive one.

"He's done this before?"

"Yeah... lots of times. I was just never with him when he did it. But this time... I was unfortunately." Alfred sat back in his chair again, arms still crossed.

Arthur pulled out his notepad. He started to write things down. "Tell me his name. Please. I understand you want to keep him safe but... you have to think of yourself too."

Alfred lowered his head. He shook it twice.

"Please." Arthur insisted.

Silence for a moment. "Just let me take the blame."

Arthur sighed. "Fine. But if you ever change your mind about it... you can always let me know."

Alfred looked up, startled. "Really?"

"Yeah," Arthur said. "But you have to tell me _every single_ other detail."

Alfred nodded eagerly. "Okay! Thanks, Artie!"

"Who said you could call me 'Artie'?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need anybody to say it's okay, because I'd do it anyway." He smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Arthur snapped.

"I'm not listening!" Alfred plugged his ears and giggled. Fucking _giggled. _

Arthur sat down, exhausted. "I swear, sometimes I feel as if I'm working with a child."

Alfred grinned. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Arthur looked at him disinterestedly.

"Aww! Don't look at me like that, Artie! We're buddies!" Alfred stood up and gave Arthur a hug.

Arthur pushed him away, baffled. "What the hell? who said we were 'buddies'?"

"ME!" Alfred smiled. He didn't even look a little bit embarrassed.

Arthur felt himself blushing again.

"Hey Arthur?"

"Hm?" Arthur looked at him.

"Do you think I'm gonna get out of here?" Alfred looked genuinely concerned.

Arthur thought for a second. He wanted to answer honestly, but he didn't want to scare Alfred. He was completely torn. Then he decided that the truth was best. "It doesn't look like it at the moment." He said.

Alfred smiled sadly. "I figured."

Arthur looked away awkwardly and rubbed his arm.

Soon, the guards came in to take him away. Arthur had almost forgotten that they only had an hour each day. The other twenty-three, Alfred was on his own in that big, dangerous place.

Just as the police were placing the handcuffs back on his wrists, Arthur grabbed his arm and said firmly to him, "I will do everything in my power to get you out of here."

Alfred was silent for a moment, blue eyes shining. Arthur noticed his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Arthur then realized awkwardly that his face was just inches from Alfred's. He pulled away abruptly, and Alfred's eyes were still wide.

Alfred nodded. "Thanks, man."

And then they were gone again.

Arthur couldn't figure out why he was so embarrassed. Oh right. Alfred was gay... Arthur had probably made it look like he was going to... He didn't even want to think of it. If he did, then he wouldn't be able to think of anything but that whenever he saw Alfred, and not because he WANTED to or anything! Certainly not! But... it would be too weird to ignore. Arthur wouldn't be able to look him in the eye without wincing.

Arthur grabbed his notebook and stuffed it in his briefcase. He'd be back tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

MAY 15, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Arthur hung up the phone.

He'd spoken to his friend, Kiku, who was a detective. Kiku had promised that he would find out who Alfred's boyfriend was. Arthur knew he was going against Alfred's wishes, but Arthur also knew that he was being irrational about his decisions. He shouldn't have to take the blame for a crime that he did not commit.

Arthur knew he'd surely be angry when he found out about Arthur turning in Alfred's ex, but he might forgive Arthur one day.

Arthur crossed his legs and tapped his foot. He didn't need to look at his watch to know that they were late. Again. What could be going on behind those doors? What made them so late every day? Why was Alfred always accompanied by three or four guards?

The door opened and this time Alfred marched in happily. He wore a grin on his face that spread from one ear to the other. "Hey, Arthur!" He chirped.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so cheerful today?"

"I'll tell ya in a sec." The guard in front removed Alfred's handcuffs and they left.

Alfred grinned some more. "I'm getting visitors today!" He nearly squealed in delight.

"Is that so?" Arthur let a small smile show on his face.

"Yeah! My mom might even make it. My sisters promised they'd be here." Alfred grinned.

"That's lovely. I'm so happy for you." Arthur smiled at him, glad that the poor man could have this one small joy.

"I'm so glad because I haven't seen either Emily _or _Amelia in months!" Alfred was still beaming.

"What are their ages in relation to yours?" Arthur asked, deciding that perhaps he just wanted to talk about his family today, which Arthur was completely fine with.

"Oh, we're triplets. Only boy in the family!" He gave a thumbs-up.

"And your father?" Arthur asked, now curious.

"Oh, he left our family when we were just two or three. I don't remember him very well."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Arthur said, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"Nah, it's cool. I don't really care. My mom has been great." He leaned back casually in his chair like always. He smiled sadly.

"What's she like?" Arthur inquired.

"She loves gardening and is super Eco-friendly. She used to be a real hippie when she was young. When we were little she used to teach us how to do really neat things like making friendship bracelets out of flowers and weaving straw hats... Probably why I turned out gay, I was raised with three women!" He laughed and smiled sadly again.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked.

"She's... been ill." Alfred said.

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Arthur said, kind of embarrassed.

He was quiet for a moment, just long enough for Arthur to realize just how serious it was. "Some type of cancer. I don't know exactly, but she's gonna die of it eventually..." Alfred's smile was gone.

"Oh Alfred... I'm so sorry..." Arthur said, his voice breaking a little while he said it.

Alfred just shrugged. "Nothing you can do about it, man. Anyway, ever since she got diagnosed when I was a freshman in high-school, our aunt and my cousin came to live with us."

Arthur was quiet. He didn't quite know what to say. His family lived in England, but they were all alive and well. Sure, his parents had gotten a divorce when he was six, but that didn't really hurt him anymore. At least he still had them, and knew he would for a long time.

"You know..." Alfred began. "The worst part of it I think is... the not-knowing. I don't know when it'll happen. It could at any moment. She has good and bad days... and honestly she could go on both."

"Alfred..." Arthur said. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to..."

"No, it's okay. I'll have to tell you eventually," Alfred took a shaky breath. "My aunt is always taking care of her, which is really sweet. Matt was always helpful too. He's my cousin."

Arthur was ready to cry. This man had such a sad life, yet he seemed perfectly well-rounded. He managed to smile, to laugh and make jokes. Arthur wondered just how much inner strength it took to forget your own pain in order to make others smile. It was only then that he realized how truly selfless Alfred was. Arthur wished that he could have been such a genuinely good person.

"Dude, are you alright?" Alfred asked, seeming concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Arthur swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Hey," Alfred stood and went over to Arthur. He knelt beside Arthur's chair. "You don't have to feel bad for me. I'm fine, really. I'm not crying right now, so there's no reason for you to." He showed his ear-to-ear smile again.

"Alfred, how can you be in such pain and still smile?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"I guess I just don't want everybody to worry about me." Alfred shrugged.

"I really admire that in you." Arthur said.

"Thanks, I guess." Alfred smiled again, and Arthur knew just how much pain was hidden behind it.

After a moment's silence, Arthur cleared his throat and his face turned red again. "Well, it looks as if we are almost out of time... We should get something done today..."

Alfred chuckled. "Well, you know the whole story. I guess you'll have to just find out things you need to know, then ask me what you need to ask. Otherwise, I think we can just chat. Any more questions for me?" Alfred leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head.

Arthur thought for a moment. "None that I can think of."

"Alright then. Anyway... tell me about your family. Do you have siblings?" Alfred smirked, but not in an arrogant way.

"I have a little brother, a little sister, and an older brother." Arthur said quickly.

Alfred whistled. "Big family. Who's the youngest?"

"My little brother, Peter. He's only thirteen." Arthur said. He really could not stand his little brother.

"Ah. Is he a lot younger than the rest of you?"

"Yeah," Arthur laughed. "My sister, Alice, is twenty. And Oliver, my older brother, is twenty-five. I guess you could say that Peter was an accident."

Alfred chuckled. "Weren't we all?"

Arthur smiled. "True, true. So do they live in England?"

"Yeah, I came here for college, and I stayed here."

"Glad you did." Alfred said, winking.

Arthur squinted at him. "Why did you just wink at me!?"

"Oh I dunno. 'cause." Alfred laughed.

"Git!" Arthur said, only making Alfred laugh more.

Then, the door opened and the guards stepped in.

Alfred stood quickly and said, "Talk to ya tomorrow, Arthur!"

Arthur managed out a small, "Bye..." and then he was gone. Arthur was trying his very hardest to disregard the pounding of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

MAY 16, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Alfred was on time today.

Arthur had to look over some paperwork before they began, so Alfred was just sitting across from him, humming to himself.

The paperwork included Kevin's full police statement, and his entire claim. Arthur had spent all of last night reading it. He'd even gone to his office to look through filing cabinets, so he could see exactly what the different options could be. Judging by the report, things weren't looking good. He's brought a small piece of it to show Alfred.

Still, Alfred looked totally unaware that the paper that Arthur was reading could very well decide his fate.

Arthur knew he had to show him the papers eventually. He couldn't stall for much longer.

He cleared his throat.

"Hm?" Alfred said, looking up innocently.

"I... ah..." arthur began, unsure how to proceed. "I have the police statement that Kevin made against you."

"Oh? Lemme see!" Alfred reached for it and snatched it up before Arthur could explain anything else.

"Hey!" Arthur choked out.

But it was too late, Alfred was reading it.

It's weird watching someone's reaction to reading something written about them. Their eyebrows raise suddenly... and then their face sinks, as if they'd been punched in the gut. The usual bright blue joy glowing from Alfred's eyes faded to a dull gray, almost like a stormy summer sky. His eyebrows knit together and he bit his lip. But still he read.

"Alfred..." Arthur reached out to him, but Alfred turned away.

"Lies..." Alfred whispered. "Every last word... lies. All fucking LIES!" He yelled, throwing down the paper.

Arthur picked up the paper clipping and looked at it once again, with a heavy heart.

* * *

POLICE FILE:

"I was minding my own business, and I didn't do nothing wrong. I was just closing up my store, and then I caught those two faggot-y brats painting all over the back of the place. What little jerks! So, naturally, I followed one of them out to tell him to stop. But then, he must've thought I was hot or something because then he came right at me! He attacked me and told me that if I didn't do what he said, he'd kill me! Luckily, I thought fast and punched the guy. Damn fag must've gotten too scared and run away. So naturally that's when I alerted the authorities."

KEVIN RICHARD MCWILLIAMS OWNS A SMALL GENERAL STORE ON FIFTEENTH STREET.

ON THE SECOND OF MAY, AT 10:46 PM, ALFRED FITZGERALD JONES WAS SEEN RUNNING FROM THE SCENE OF THE CRIME.

THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY INVESTIGATED, AND HE WAS QUICKLY ARRESTED.

* * *

Alfred held his head in his hands, and Arthur's heart broke a little. Couldn't they just see that he hadn't done anything wrong? How could they not take one look at this pure do-gooder and think to themselves, "What a horrible perverted criminal!", not even looking twice?

It made something rise in Arthur, something he was unfamiliar with. It felt like a mixture of fear, blinding rage, and crushing sadness.

"Lies..." Alfred muttered once more.

"Alfred... are you alright?" Arthur asked.

No response. He was as still as a statue.

Arthur almost wanted to hug him. Almost. But he knew better. Instead, he reached out and touched Alfred's shoulder.

"Ah, buck up, old chap. Things will get better, I'm sure of it!"

It was then that Arthur felt him shake a little and quickly breathe back in, and he knew that Alfred was crying. Actually crying.

Arthur couldn't say anything. He was silent. He only kept his hand firmly on Alfred's back.

Alfred's tears came easier now, and they fell through his hands onto his lap. He did not sob loudly, he only shook with sobs. It was as if he was too ashamed of his tears to let the cries of agony fall from his lips. Arthur imagined his throat must have hurt like hell right then.

Finally, Alfred managed out, through gasps, "W-w-when's the trial...?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "About a week from now."

All the color left Alfred's face. "Oh, Arthur, what are we gonna do...?" He threw his face back into his hands.

Arthur sucked up his pride and grabbed both of Alfred's shoulders, holding him at arms length, forcing him to look Arthur in the eye.

"You listen to me. I will not allow you to give up this easily. We will fight as hard as we can for your freedom, and if it does not work, then I will keep fighting for you. I promise, I will." Arthur couldn't even believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Why... why would you do that for me? You only just met me..."

Arthur blushed a little. "Because... because you're my friend."

Alfred managed a weak smile. "You're my friend too."

Arthur smiled, letting his poker face fall for just a moment. Then he spluttered out, "WELL! Ah we should get to work here-"

"Arthur?" Alfred interjected.

"Huh?" Arthur looked at him quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"I think that can wait until tomorrow. Right now... I wanna get started on your problems getting a girl!" Alfred chuckled.

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up again. "What?" He asked.

"Yeah! Okay, so what would you say you 'type' is?" Alfred wore a smug look on his face.

"I... I don't know... nice, I suppose." Arthur looked down, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Tsk tsk," Alfred shook his head. "That simply won't DO! You gotta explain what you LIKE!" Alfred smiled.

"I... honestly don't know." Arthur sighed. "I've never found a single person I liked exceptionally..."

"Ahh... What time is it?" Alfred said, his mind forever a jumping bean.

Arthur looked at his watch. "Oh! The guards should be arriving any minute now."

"Oh..."

As if they'd heard Arthur speak, the guards barged right in.

Alfred stood up without a sound, and let them put on his handcuffs. Just as they were leaving, Alfred stopped and looked at Arthur.

"Hey Arthur, think long and hard about what you like tonight, okay?" He chuckled and winked.

Then he was gone. Again.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and thought to himself, _What the bloody hell was the wink for?! _


	5. Chapter 5

MAY 16, 2012

10:46 PM

* * *

Arthur ran his hands through his hair. This case was exhausting. How could he possibly find a way to convince the jury of Alfred's innocence in one week? There simply was not enough time, and not enough evidence.

Unless, of course, this ex-boyfriend stepped forward. Arthur could surely arrange for some community service for the man and maybe probation, if they got lucky enough to even find him, let alone make him confess. From the sound of this man, he didn't sound like he would easily give in.

Arthur groaned and slammed his head down on the desk. It was hopeless... Alfred would be in there for at _least _another year, probably more. Arthur couldn't imagine what went on in that prison that made Alfred so afraid. Of course, Arthur had suspicions... but he shuddered at the thought of anything like... _that. _

Whenever he imagined this, naturally, he would once again work harder to find the one thing that could free Alfred.

But still... nothing appeared.

Arthur was getting bleary-eyed. It had been a long day, and once again, he hadn't taken a single break from work. Luckily, he lived alone so no one either cared or bothered him about it. It was very peaceful, and he kind of liked it that way... being alone.

He hadn't just left his family to go to college in America, he also left so he could finally be alone. So no one could bother him anymore. Still, it was indeed a sad existence... Not having someone to give you a hug when you were upset, to rant about the world's problems to. Not that Arthur needed any of that! He just imagined it would be nice to have a person to get angry at when he needed one.

Suddenly, Arthur's phone rang. He reached over and picked it up, clicking the home button to answer.

"The Kirkland residence, Arthur speaking." He answered in a monotone, his voice groggy.

"Konbanwa, Arthur-san." Said a quiet, polite voice.

"Oh, hello, Kiku. What is it you want?" Arthur said, a bit rudely (probably from lack of sleep).

Arthur could just picture him bowing right then.

"I have delightful news," Kiku said, his L's sounding like R's. "I have discovered the name of the man that you seek."

"Ah! Wonderful!" Arthur exclaimed. "Come on, what is his name?" Arthur said, way too eagerly.

"First, may I ask a question of you, Arthur-san?" Kiku said in a clipped but curious tone.

"Of course." Arthur said.

"Why is it that you are so desperate to find this man? You usually do not have this much enthusiasm with your clients." Arthur could hear the smile on his voice.

"What? Of course I bloody well do!" Arthur said defensively.

"With all due respect, Arthur-san, you usually accept from day one of a case that the person is guilty."

Arthur was about to protest again, but even _he _knew it was true. He sighed. "What is your point, Kiku?"

He cleared his throat. "My point," he said. "Is that you seem unusually... fond of him. Is something going on?"

Arthur blushed. "N-no! Why the bloody hell would you think THAT?!"

Kiku was quiet for a moment. "Then I suppose you would not mind if I did not tell you the name..."

"No! Tell me!" Arthur said.

"Exactly as I thought." Kiku said firmly.

"Well... it's only because he is innocent! An innocent man does not deserve to be in prison!" Arthur insisted.

Kiku chuckled a little. "Whatever you say. And the man is named John Grayson. That is all I can tell you. Good luck on your case, Arthur-san."

Arthur nodded, but realized he was on the phone. "Thank you, Kiku. This really means a lot to me."

"It would have been impolite to not help you." Kiku said, a smile once again on his voice.

"Alright then. Goodbye." Arthur said.

"Sayōnara, Arthur-san."

Then the line clicked off.

What had Kiku meant by "fond"? Jeez... why did everyone think he was gay?

He shook his head, ad got to work on finding this John Grayson character, and to figure out a way to approach him.

* * *

Hey guys~

Sorry for the short chapter and slow updates... it's really hard to write fanfiction, roleplay like crazy, AND do your mountain of homework! ^_^

But I love you guys so I do it all for you3

Leave me a review, and share my story if you want. I love getting feedback, so I can know what you guys want MORE of! I write for the pleasure of my readers!

So don't be shy:) Talk to me! I _love_ to hear from you guys!

~AVR


	6. Chapter 6

MAY 17, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Arthur was very anxious to speak with Alfred today. He'd always been an awful liar, and was terrified it would be obvious that he was keeping something from Alfred. But no matter what, he mustn't tell Alfred what he'd done.

Alfred sat across from him, waiting for Arthur to say something. Arthur was trying his absolute hardest to avoid the topic.

"Nice weather we're having today."

"I'm not allowed outside."

"Oh, right! Silly me! Well it is very warm outside... Very warm indeed!"

Alfred was quiet for a moment. "Okay, what are you hiding?"

"What? I'm not hiding anything! That's ridiculous!" Arthur blushed a little.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

Arthur sighed. "I'd tell you but..."

"But...?"

"But you won't like it." Arthur shook his head.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you won't."

Alfred leaned back and crossed his arms. "Uh huh. Dude, you know I won't stop asking about it until you tell me."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Wow. And you _still_ won't tell me?"

Arthur sucked in his breath and shook his head.

"Damn, man! What did you _do?_"

Arthur wanted to tell him... but he just couldn't do it. He suddenly had a profound interest in the tiled floor.

Then, "Wait... No," Alfred said. "You wouldn't have..."

Arthur said nothing.

"You... _didn't._" Alfred growled.

"I..." Arthur squeaked. "I did, I'm afraid."

Arthur still hadn't looked up to meet his eyes. He was too ashamed. He heard a chair squeak as Alfred stood up. He could hear the clicks of his shoes as he paced around the brightly lit room.

"Dude! I told you not to find him!"

"I... I know." Arthur whispered.

"Why did you do it?" Alfred nearly yelled.

Arthur couldn't answer that question. It wasn't that he didn't know the answer... It was just that he refused to acknowledge it.

"Answer. Me." Alfred said through gritted teeth.

"It's because..." Arthur began. He couldn't quite put the words together to finish that sentence.

"Because _what_?" Alfred hissed.

Arthur felt a tear slip down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away before it could be noticed. To no avail. Alfred was quiet. Arthur almost snuck a peek upward, but then Alfred was knelt before him, squinting to look at his face.

"Dude... are you _crying_?" Alfred said.

Alfred's face was just a few inches from his. Suddenly, Arthur had an overpowering urge to lean forward and...

"N-no!" Arthur stood up quickly, taking three hurried steps backwards. Alfred raised his eyebrows, clearly confused.

"Artie, what's the matter wit-"

"Stop that!" Arthur yelled. "Stop calling me Artie! I'm Arthur! Or better yet, _Mr. Kirkland_ to you!" Arthur's face turned a little bit red.

Alfred looked hurt. "Art- er... Mr. Kirkland... wh-why..."

"Stop! I can see what you're doing!"

"W-what am I doing?" Alfred's blue eyes widened.

"YOU ARE TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!" Arthur regretted it the moment he said it. Alfred's face darkened and twisted with hurt and anger.

"Trying... to... SEDUCE YOU?!" Alfred stood up.

Arthur put a hand over his own mouth. How could he have said something like that? That didn't sound like him at all.

"DUDE! Don't be so _full_ of yourself! I would never- and I mean NEVER-like someone like YOU like that!" He had tears running down his cheeks. "I thought I finally had a _friend_ who wouldn't look at me like I was a monster! But I guess I was wrong! _You're just like everyone else_!"

He fell to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. He held his head in his hands, sobs wracking his whole body.

Arthur touched his own face, and felt tears that matched Alfred's. He wanted to go and comfort Alfred, to apologize, but his legs were frozen. All he could do was stand there and wait for the guards to come and retrieve him.

* * *

5:32 PM

* * *

Arthur sat alone at his desk. He'd gone home right after Alfred had left.

How could he explain the pain in his heart? He'd hurt someone he cared about. He hadn't even meant to hurt him in that way... How could Arthur have been so stupid? Of course Alfred would never feel that way for him. But... why did that make Arthur upset?

Arthur took another swig of ale. This way probably his fifth drink... He couldn't quite remember. Honestly, he felt like he was about to pass out. But he couldn't sleep until he had figured out what to do...

_Oh... Oh no..._

He ran to the bathroom and vomited.

He decided it seemed like a good idea to rest next to the toilet... He lay on the tile floor, cheek resting against its cool surface.

"Feels good..." He mumbled to nobody. He was alone.

Then, a flying green bunny appeared in front of him.

_Hello, Arthur! My, my! You seem to be a drunken mess at the moment! Shall I come back later, perhaps?_

Arthur slurred, "No... It's f-fine..." He was seeing double. He tried hard to focus on the creature.

_Arthur you should go take a nap... You have to see Alfred tomorrow! _It chirped cheerfully.

"I dun wanna, Flying Mint B-Bunny..." He closed his eyes and opened them quickly.

_Aw c'mon! Let's go to sleep! _

"No..." Arthur choked out. Then, he felt his stomach toss a little and his throat filled with bile. He sat right up and vomited into the toilet again.

_Oh dear... Did something happen?_

"Y-yes! Alfred... mad... gotta fix..."

_That's awful, Arthur! Is there any way I can help? _Flying Mint Bunny said.

"No... I'm fine..." Arthur rested his head on the toilet bowl.

_Okay. Go to sleep now, okay? _

"Okay... Nighty-night..." Arthur mumbled as he dozed off.


	7. Chapter 7

MAY 18, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Arthur almost didn't come today. But he had to. It would be betrayal not to, and Alfred might never trust him again if he didn't. Arthur Kirkland was many things, but he was most certainly not a quitter.

He anxiously shuffled papers while he waited for Alfred. Outside the door, he could hear someone kicking and struggling with all their might. He sucked in his breath. Could that possibly be...?

The door slammed open, and the guards threw in Alfred, not bothering to remove his handcuffs. Alfred had a black eye and his cheek had a scrape on it.

"We'll be right outside!" One of them shouted, voice shaking in fear. Alfred wheeled around to glare at them, and they quickly slammed the door shut.

The two were alone.

Arthur looked away, refusing to be the first to speak. He was too ashamed of what he'd said before, and his headache was preventing him from putting together a logical thought.

Alfred was still as well. Neither one of them spoke a single word.

Then, "If you want to arrest him, I won't stop you." Alfred murmured.

Arthur looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I did a lot of thinking... he really did screw me over, didn't he?" Alfred smirked a little.

Arthur could only nod.

"And..." He took a deep breath and his cheeks turned a little bit pink. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was coming on to you... Look, I get it. You aren't gay. I'm really sorry... I guess I was kind of hoping..." He took a deep breath. "But it doesn't matter now. I don't feel that way about you, just letting you know."

_Ouch... _Arthur thought. _Why does it hurt so much when he says it?_

"I see." Arthur managed to choke out.

Alfred took a step closer to Arthur, but then stopped and stayed put. He rubbed his arm shyly.

Arthur sighed. "No, no. It's okay. I overreacted. I should be the one apologizing," Then he paused and looked up at Alfred. "What exactly were you 'hoping', if I may ask?"

Alfred chuckled. "I was kinda getting a lil' crush on you! Silly, huh?"

Arthur's heart jumped and his face heated up a little. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Yeah, haha... silly."

Alfred cocked his head and looked as if he was about to ask something, but seemed to decide against it. He shook his head and chirped, "So! You got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. "No..."

Alfred smiled wickedly, and Arthur knew instantly he was in for some major teasing.

"I've gotta help you out, man! I mean, you need a girl! You look like the kinda guy who has, like, NO life at all!"

Arthur glared at him. "I'm going to disregard that last part. But how are you going to help me out? It isn't like you can go anywhere."

"I don't gotta! What kind of girl to you like?"

"Alfred, this is ridiculous! I'm not about to just tell you-"

"C'mon! Please?!" Alfred begged.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. Uhh... I suppose I like blue eyes?"

Alfred giggled a little. "Okay! Anything else?"

Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "Uh... Maybe blonde hair? I really have no idea, Alfred..."

"Okay, now what about personality?" Alfred's smile was growing wider.

Arthur's face turned a deeper shade of pink. "I... I guess a generally cheerful, bubbly person?"

Alfred clapped his hands. "There ya go! I think I know just the girl for ya!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "How could you possibly-"

"MY SISTER, AMELIA!" Alfred cried out.

Arthur slammed his forehead into his palms and discovered they were sweaty. "I don't need a girlfriend, Alfred..."

"Oh, but I insist! Please, just give her a try! She has blonde hair and blue eyes like me! She's, like, exactly like me but she's a girl!" Alfred made a puppy dog face.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine. If I ever meet her then I will go out on a _date _with her. Nothing more. Got it?"

Alfred's face brightened. "Yay! That's good because I already told her when she visited that I found a really cute guy for her and that you guys will be going to see a movie today at eight o'clock..."

"WHAT?!" Arthur choked. He tried not to think of the fact that Alfred had just called him cute.

"Yeah! She's been lonely as hell lately and you're totally her type!"

Arthur shook his head. "You just might be the only older brother alive who encourages people to date his sister."

"Dude," Alfred smiled. "It's 'cause I trust you."

Arthur looked down and felt his heart flutter a little. Why was it doing that?

"Thank you..." Was all he could say.

"Well, I'm guessing we're just about out of time. But you are meeting her at the theater on the East side at eight, okay?"

Arthur nodded. "Alright." He checked his watch.

"Wow." Alfred said.

"Huh?" Arthur looked up.

"You're the only guy I know who still wears a watch. Most people just pull out a phone or whatever."

Arthur only mumbled a small "Yeah..."

And then the guards came and took him away.

* * *

MAY 18, 2012

8:00 PM

* * *

Arthur looked around, and checked his watch again. Where was this girl he was supposed to be meeting?

Honestly, he could care less about this date. It would just be the same old story. They'd go out once, maybe kiss at the end, then go their separate ways. It always ended with the same line. "You're a nice guy, Arthur." Then they left and he never saw them again.

He sighed. Alfred was probably playing a prank on him.

He was ready to go home, but then this girl ran up to him and said, "Are YOU Arthur?"

Arthur nodded. Could this be her?

"I'm Amelia! Alfred's sister...?" She put a hand on her hip and she chewed gum casually.

"Oh, yeah." Arthur said awkwardly.

"Man, he was RIGHT! You ARE cute!" She said shamelessly.

Arthur was downright puzzled. Had Alfred somehow transformed into a girl? This girl had the exact same huge blue eyes and blonde hair. It was cropped just above her shoulders and she had bangs. She wore a white tee-shirt without sleeves and a pink sports bra underneath. She was wearing shorts as well, paired with flip-flops. Her fingers and toes were painted hot pink.

"Thank you...?" Arthur said, a little confused.

She laughed. "Dude, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She reached out and poked his cheek flirtatiously.

Arthur touched his cheek and blushed. "Hehe, I suppose so..."

"Have you ever dated before? You seem kinda nervous." She said, winking at him cutely.

"Of course I have!" He blurted out, no wanting to seem inexperienced.

She smiled at him. "Cool! What was your last girlfriend like?"

Arthur looked at the ground. How could Alfred do this to him? "Well, I have never had a very serious girlfriend exactly... the closest I've ever gotten to 'serious' was this one Spanish girl, Isabel."

"Oh? What was she like?" She was incredibly bubbly. Arthur wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, she was really cheerful and she worked really hard to get what she wanted. It was okay while it lasted, but she left me for some Italian guy." He shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, her lower lip going out a little.

"No, no. It's quite alright. I was not very attached to her at all." He assured her.

"Well, that's good. In case you were wondering I've only had, like, three major boyfriends before..." She giggled as if this were a small number for a nineteen-year-old.

"Oh?" He said.

"Yeah! The first was this guy Ivan when I was fifteen was my first. He was a senior and I was a sophomore. We got in this huge fight thingy and broke up. Then this guy Nikolai, who was Ivan's little brother. He was a junior like I was when this happened, so he was closer to my age. He got way too clingy so I dumped him. Then the most recent was this guy Gilbert..." She sighed. "That was only three months ago that we broke up. We'd been dating since I was a senior in high school. Two years, and then it was over."

Arthur's eyes were wide. Jeez, it was the first date and she'd told him practically her life story!

"I'm very sorry." He said politely.

"Nah, it's cool, man!" She grinned.

He smiled. "Well, shall we go into the theater?"

"Okay!" She said. _Oh my god, does she ever run out of energy?_

When they got in line, they picked out a movie to see. He really just let her pick, and she ended up picking some romantic comedy.

Once they got in the theater, Amelia positioned herself so she was comfortably leaning on Arthur's shoulder.

"Mmm... You smell nice." She said.

Arthur blushed deeply again.

He sat as stiffly as possible, trying not to look at the girl whose face kept inching closer and closer to his throughout the whole movie. He couldn't even really pay much attention to it at all.

Then came the big make out scene. His palms were getting sweaty again, and he knew it was coming. He'd have to kiss her, or it would be rude. He slowly turned to face her, and she was right there waiting for him. She took this as a green light to go for it.

Then, her lips were pressed firmly to his, and Arthur was frozen. He had to admit, she was a good kisser.

Then, she pulled away and snuggled into his chest. Arthur's brain started to race.

_I'm not that attracted to her but... there's something about her that is wonderful. She has such a sweet personality. She is downright cheeky. I like that. Finally, this is normal, right? I should be feeling this way about a woman right now. I should be doing something really perverted right now. __No, that is rude. I am a gentleman.  
_

Arthur decided to kiss her again, hoping he'd feel a spark, or _something_. She responded eagerly, nearly crushing his lips with her own. But, even though he didn't particularly want to, he kissed back with the same enthusiasm as her.

He could hardly even pay attention to the movie, he was blushing so badly.

He could hardly pay attention to the road as he drove her to her apartment.

He could hardly pay attention to her lips as she kissed him deeply in goodbye.

He could hardly even pay attention to the tears running down his face as he drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

MAY 19, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Arthur had been getting text messages from Amelia all morning. Not meaningful ones, just little things like:

"HEYY:)"

"How u doin;)"

"last nite was SUPER funnn:)"

"gonna have some toast 4 breakfast"

Every time he got one of these, he couldn't decide whether or not to text back, "lol" or "what?" He was starting to get annoyed. He almost wished he hadn't kissed her! Now she thought they were married or something!

Alfred entered the room just as Arthur was texting back, "haha that's nice..." The guard uncuffed him and left the room.

"So! How was last night?!" Alfred grinned.

Arthur shrugged. "It was okay, I suppose."

Alfred smirked. "Then who're ya texting?"

Arthur blushed and hid his phone behind his back. "I was not-"

"Yeah you were!" Alfred was fast, and he quickly reached around Arthur's back and grabbed his small phone. He was laughing the whole time.

"Stop that!" Arthur said. But it was too late. Alfred was already leafing through his texts.

He raised his eyebrows after a minute and put the phone down on the metal table. "Jeez man! You aren't very passionate at all!"

Arthur felt his face turn warm and put his head in his hands. "Well, what am I _supposed_ to say?!"

"Hmm... Maybe something like, 'Your eyes are the bluest, most beautiful orbs of beauty I've ever seen.'" He smiled and nodded sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Like hell I'd say that to a gir-" He stopped himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't even know her very well."

Alfred smirked. "Well, then get to know her! She's really sweet, I promise!"

"I..." Arthur sighed.

"Arthur?" Alfred said, smiling.

"Yes?" Arthur replied.

"So, you're POSITIVE that you're straight?" Alfred smirked at him, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I- No- I mean- What- I mean... YES! OF COURSE I'M BLOODY STRAIGHT YOU GIT!" Arthur stammered, heart hammering.

Alfred shook his head and started cracking up. "Okay, okay! I was just kidding, man! You should've seen your FACE!" He was doubled over laughing.

Arthur held up his middle finger. "Fuck you, Alfred. "

Alfred laughed a little bit more. "You get awful defensive when I bring that up..."

"I AM BLOODY WELL NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"

Alfred stuck up his hands in surrender, smirking. "Fine, fine! Got it!"

Arthur was silent for a second, face still flushed. "Git." He finally said.

Alfred smiled hugely. "You're just sayin' that 'cause ya love me and you know it!"

Arthur fixed him with a glare.

"Okay, fine! Fine! You hate me!" Alfred stuck out his lower lip.

Arthur looked away. "I... I don't HATE you..."

Alfred started cracking up. "Okay I'll stop teasing! You don't seem to know how to take a joke!"

"I... I do know how to take a joke!" Arthur scrunched up his eyebrows.

Alfred laughed. "Do not! Dude, you've made it very clear to me that you're straight, so I joke with you about it. JOKE. I don't REALLY think you're gay!" He smiled.

"Whatever..." Arthur shook his head.

Alfred chuckled. "You're so funny. Anyway, are you gonna arrest my ex?"

Arthur crossed his legs. "Well... Not me personally, but I may be able to get him to confess to dragging you into that. Maybe."

"Oh. And what if he refuses?" Alfred said.

"Well..." Arthur rubbed his neck. "More than likely you would go to prison."

Alfred deflated a little. "Well, good luck getting him to talk..."

"Why?"

Alfred shrugged. "Oh, you'll see once you meet him."

"So, I take it that it was a bad breakup?"

"Hm..." Alfred thought for a moment. "No, it wasn't for me... But for him it might have been worse."

Arthur groaned. "You dumped him, didn't you?"

Alfred nodded quickly.

"How bad was it?"

Alfred blushed. "Pretty bad... I was yelling at him and saying it was all his fault that I got arrested..." He put his head in his hands.

"Oh, Alfred... that doesn't sound like you at all..." Arthur was shocked that Alfred could do that.

"I know! I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth... I wanted to apologize but he was already gone..." Alfred looked so ashamed that it broke Arthur's heart. He hung his head in his hands.

"It's okay... Everyone has bad breakups..." Arthur tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace laced with pity.

Alfred withheld a laugh.

"What?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin', just laughing at my own joke..."

"Well let's hear it if it's so damned funny." Arthur crossed his arms.

"I was gonna say... 'Everyone but YOU' because... y'know... you've never even had a serious relationship to break up from!"

"Shut up, git." Arthur glared at him.

Alfred laughed out loud. "You're so funny when you're mad!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The door swung open, and in came the guards. They silently cuffed Alfred, who turned to Arthur to say, "So... do me a favor, okay?"

"Hm?" Arthur said.

Alfred paused, unsure of himself. Then he took a deep breath and whispered, "Be nice to him."

Then the door closed and Arthur was alone.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE AWKWARDLY LATE UPDATE! and also sorry that it's so short... really bad writer's block...

if you can, please share my story! I'd really appreciate it!

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Chapter 9

MAY 19, 2012

5:52 PM

* * *

"You, my friend, are an optimist." Kiku said under his breath.

Arthur had invited him along to meet with Alfred's ex boyfriend. They were scheduled to meet in Arthur's office at 6:00.

"Why is that?" Arthur said.

"Because," Kiku said. "Who is to say that Grayson-san will actually show up? And even if he does then why should he tell us anything?"

Arthur exhaled. "You need to stop doubting people, Kiku."

Kiku nodded. "I believe I understand your thought process, Arthur-san."

"What exactly is your understanding?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Kiku cleared his throat. "Well, not to be rude, but I believe that you are thinking that if _Alfred_ were to choose him then he _must_ be _somewhat_ worthwhile. Also, I suspect you are thinking something along the lines of, _'He has to. He just has to.'_ Am I correct?"

Arthur shot him a look. "Shut up, you git."

Kiku chuckled. "As I thought."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. "Well, we'll see if he arrives or not."

Kiku nodded. "Yes, I suppose we will."

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Finally, at 6:30, Arthur was ready to leave. "I've had it. This guy isn't coming, and that's fucking that." But... why did he feel like crying?

"Let's wait just a little longer, Arthur-san. It is only polite," Arthur shot him another look, and he quickly added, "Also, I believe that you would never forgive yourself if you were to leave and never find him at all."

Arthur drummed his fingers on the desk and his eyes darted around the room, eventually resting on his clock. It wasn't one of those dreadful electronic clocks, it was a real one. The reason his eyes rested on it was that it was slightly crooked. His entire office was neat and tidy, but when something was out of order...

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur-san, you're having an OCD episode again. Is it really worrying you that much?"

Arthur took in a shaky breath and lowered his head. He waved his hand in the direction of the clock. "W-would you mind fixing that?"

He heard Kiku's chair move as he stood walked over, pausing by the wall, probably fixing the clock. "Okay, you can look now."

Arthur looked up, and the clock was nicely adjusted. He let out his breath. "Thank you, Kiku."

"You are welcome." He bowed a little.

Arthur couldn't help himself. He started rearranging his desk, hands twitching. Kiku reached out and grabbed his arms.

"Arthur-san, your office is perfectly clean. You don't need to fix anything, okay?"

Arthur gulped and nodded, eyes wide. He was freaking out for absolutely no reason at all... Then, his phone buzzed on his desk.

He fought back the urge to throw it at the wall.

"Are you going to look at it?" Kiku said, raising an eyebrow.

Arthur ran one of his shaky hands through his slightly damp hair. "Yes, I suppose I might as well..." He gingerly picked up the phone, and was afraid to find out who it was, although he already knew...

He winced and looked at the screen, and there was a tiny message from Amelia.

"how iz da meeting goin?"

Arthur swiftly opened a drawer and threw his phone in, promptly slamming the drawer. He threw his head down on his desk. No, he would not deal with this today. He simply couldn't.

"A-Arthur-San...?" Kiku asked quietly.

Arthur was struggling to hold in tears. He couldn't break down in front of someone... He just couldn't.

"Arthur! Are you alright?" Kiku said, losing his normal formal attitude.

Couldn't... lose his cool... He had to do it for Alfred...

"Arthur...!" It was distant shouting.

He... was disappointing everyone...

Then, it all came rushing back.

* * *

ENGLAND, 1999

ST. AARON BOY'S ACADEMY

* * *

"Mr. Kirkland, we expect so much more from you." The headmaster said sternly.

Ten-year-old Arthur fought back the tears with everything he had.

"We are very disappointed in you, Arthur." His mum had whispered.

He had been called in to the headmaster's office because of a little... squabble in the library. It had been the eighth one that trimester. One more and he'd be expelled. But no one understood. No one understood why he did it.

"But Mum-"

"Quiet, Arthur! Don't you think you've done enough to embarrass yourself today?" She looked back at the headmaster. "I am very sorry, sir. I can assure you that it _won't,_" She made a point of looking at her son sternly. "happen again."

After that, Arthur had been dragged out of the room and down the hall by his ear. His mother was shamelessly scolding him in front of all his pears, and there was not a single thing he could do about it.

The other boys snickered and pointed at him.

Even the boy he'd beaten that day. Arthur would have thought he'd learned a lesson from the beating he'd gotten. But there he was, laughing with the rest of them.

Arthur had never been the cool kid. He had always been looked down on because of how respected the Kirkland family was at this school. His father, uncles, cousins, grandparents, everyone had all graduated from this very school at the top of their class. Arthur wasn't like them. He hated this school with a fiery passion.

For one thing, he was constantly being compared to his absolutely AWFUL French cousin, Francis. The boy was a year ahead, but already had a wandering eye, even for an eleven-year-old! Arthur found it preposterous. Francis just happened to be the first boy he'd beaten to a pulp.

Arthur had recently gotten extremely interested in... magic. He loved holding magic shows for his friends, when he still had some. He was very good, actually. Then... IT happened. Arthur had, unfortunately, been visited by Flying Mint Bunny during a performance.

Since he was always very glad to see his flying friend, he'd stopped to have a conversation. As the gentleman he was, he introduced the crowd of boys to Flying Mint Bunny. They all just laughed at him and thought he was kidding. When he insisted he wasn't, they all refused to be seen with him. They told him he was, "weird" and "a prissy boy".

Arthur didn't understand why people couldn't believe him. Why couldn't people just... accept the way he was and the things he saw? Why did they all have to be so... mean?

So, long story short, every once in a while, he just snapped from the teasing.

He couldn't tell his family about the teasing, because then he'd have to explain his magical friends. And they'd, too, think him mad.

This was his life. And he hated it with a burning passion.

* * *

_Back to the present...  
_

* * *

"Arthur! Wake up!" Kiku was shaking him.

Arthur blinked and sat up. "What happened?"

"You... you fell and you passed out. you've been out for about two minutes..." Kiku's eyebrows were creased. "What happened?"

"I..." He didn't especially want to talk about it. "I am very tired..."

"Ah... I see." Kiku said, although his voice hinted that he didn't buy it.

"L-let's go..." Arthur said.

Kiku nodded and stood up.

Then, the door swung open, revealing a very skinny man dressed in ironed blue jeans and converse sneakers, wearing an extremely unwrinkled and clean t-shirt.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late..." The man said, inviting himself in.

Arthur jumped up, embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Please have a seat, Mr. Grayson."


	10. Chapter 10

MAY 19, 2012

7:00 PM

* * *

Arthur stared at the lanky man sitting across from him. He was skinnier than Arthur has pictured him, and had neatly styled dark hair. His right ear had a large diamond shining on it. Arthur could smell his cologne from where he sat.

Kiku sat beside Arthur, back straight as he quietly studied this "John Grayson" character. His critical gaze made John shift in his chair uncomfortably.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So... I am assuming you are aware of the circumstances?"

John shifted in his chair again. "Um... Yes, I am aware."

"So... would you be willing to speak in front of the court, and tell the honest truth about what happened that night?" Arthur said, crossing his arms on his desk.

"I... I don't know if I could..." The lanky man whispered.

"Why not?" Arthur said, confused.

"I don't wanna go to prison, dude!" John said defensively.

What was it with all these bloody Americans calling him _dude? _Arthur would tell that this one would be difficult to get through to. But he had to try. He just had to.

"I hope you understand how important this is." Arthur said, trying to keep a rational mind.

"Yeah, I get it," John said. "You need me to confess that I was doing graffiti and shit on this guy's store," He looked at Arthur defiantly. "It's not gonna happen, I'll tell ya right now."

"Why?" Arthur said, clenching his teeth.

"He DUMPED ME!" John said.

"So what?" Arthur said, quickly losing his patience.

"Why should I help him? He told me that we weren't gonna work out, then he got arrested!" He whined.

"See here, I am not your therapist! I don't wish to hear about your relationship problems!" Arthur crossed his arms.

"Whatever. Point is, I'm not confessing to jack shit." He said, his facial expression obviously challenging Arthur.

He couldn't take it anymore. Arthur stood up, knocking the desk forward a little, reached down, and grabbed John up by his shirt collar, yanking him up to eye level.

"Listen, and listen well you bloody wanker," Arthur growled ferociously. "You don't understand what you've gotten him into. He is in prison right now. I see him every day, and I know him damn well by now. He is bright, cheerful, and good. Every single bloody day I watch his spirits get worse and worse. He has lost hope. And it's your fault that this wonderful man who is such an optimist is losing faith in the world. I will not rest," He brought the man closer to his face so he could whisper. "Until that man is proven to be exactly what he is."

"A bastard?" John said, his confidence rising again.

"No." Arthur spat. "Innocent."

John shrank back a little, but Arthur wasn't about to let him go. "Confess, or I will bloody well beat you senseless."

"A-arthur-san!" Kiku said, shocked. He hurried over to them and yanked them apart. "Let him go. It is not worth it."

Arthur glared at John. "Immature little bugger."

Then, John lunged at Arthur. Arthur would have punched back, if Kiku hadn't, with lightning speed, stopped John's fist with his palm. "That is enough of that, you two."

John stepped back and sneered at Arthur. "It's cool, man," He said. "It would seem that this guy has the hots for Alfred."

Arthur felt his face heat up. "I DO NOT!" He yelled, charging at John.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. The last thing he heard was Kiku saying, "I am sorry Arthur-san."


	11. Chapter 11

MAY 20, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

"Hey, you okay, man?" Alfred said, snapping Arthur out of his daze.

"Huh? What?" Arthur said.

"I've been here for a few minutes and you haven't said a damn thing... you sick or something?" Alfred knit his eyebrows together, obviously concerned.

"... no, I am alright..." He was lying. The night before had been messy. Kiku had knocked him out to keep him from doing something stupid to John, and when he woke up he found Kiku trying to convince John not to press charges. Luckily, Kiku managed to get Arthur off the hook... for now.

"You sure?" Alfred said, leaning closer a bit.

"Yeah, stop asking about you you bloody git!" Arthur snapped. God, he was so tired...

Alfred smiled. "Cool! So, how long is it until I go to court?"

Arthur thought for a moment. What day was it? What was the court date? He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "I... I don't quite remember..." He picked up his phone and looked at the date. It was the 2oth today... and the court date was...

His eyes widened. "The 23rd..." He whispered. They had three days.

Alfred gulped. "W-what day is it now?"

"... the 20th..."

Alfred's face paled and he sucked in his breath. "Oh..."

"Yeah..." Arthur said.

"Well... how are my chances of getting out looking?" Alfred said hopefully.

"..." Arthur looked down.

"Tell me." Alfred stood up quickly, starting to panic.

He cleared his throat. "Ah... not good, to be quite honest."

Alfred sat down. "Oh."

They sat in silence for several minutes, Arthur wondering what would happen if Alfred didn't get out of here. What if he was confined to a life in prison? What if Arthur never got to see him again? He shook his head. He mustn't think selfishly in such a way. That is such a rude way of thinking about it. After all, this was all about Alfred, and his life. It had nothing to do with Arthur. Then... why did Arthur feel so worried?

Finally, Alfred filled the silence. "So... How are things?"

"Things are fine." Arthur said awkwardly.

Then, Arthur's phone buzzed. He didn't even need to look at it to know that it was _her_. He ignored it.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Uh... Aren't you gonna see the message?"

"Don't need to..." Arthur sighed. "It probably says something like, 'You okay, babe?' or 'Let's chill tonight'..."

"Ah..." Alfred snickered. "She's a handful, isn't she?"

Arthur hesitated a moment before nodding a bit. "I've never been in a relationship with somebody this... ah... clingy."

Alfred leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, that's how women are."

"How would YOU know?" Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, I've dated a few women before..." Alfred smirked.

"Oh really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, shocked.

He nodded. "Yep. Women like me a lot... Probably 'cause I'm hot." He winked and chuckled.

Arthur felt his cheeks burn a little. He cleared his throat. "Don't be such a narcissist."

"You are so funny, Arthur." He laughed, then smiled at Arthur.

"What is it? What are you looking at, you git?"

Alfred laughed again. "You're blushing and staring at me..."

Arthur covered his face. "D-don't look at me then, you bloody wanker!"

"I'm just sayin'!" He laughed some more, then stood up and went over to Arthur, pulling his arms from his face. "Don't cover your face."

Arthur blushed more deeply as he looked Alfred straight in the eyes. He realized he probably had the dumbest expression on his face, so he looked away. "Let's get back to work, you g-git..."

Alfred smirked, and Arthur could just _tell_ what he was thinking. He mumbled under his breath, "... I'm NOT gay..." just quiet enough that he thought Alfred couldn't hear it. Alas, he apparently had very good hearing, because Alfred chuckled.

"Sure." Alfred said, still chuckling. Arthur had to hold his breath to keep from growling.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Don't be so defensive, it doesn't work well for your cover." He winked.

Arthur felt his face burning more. His cover?! What the bloody hell was _that_ supposed to mean? He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just shut up, Alfred..."

"'kay!" He giggled.

He let out a long breath. "So... I spoke with your ex-boyfriend last night."

"Oh?" Alfred perked up a little, his face halfway in between being worried and interested.

Arthur nodded once. "Yes, my friend and I spoke with him."

"How'd it go?" He asked suspiciously.

"Not too well, I'm afraid," He rubbed the back of his neck, which was sore from sleeping mostly on the floor. "He does not want to confess to being the one who actually did the graffiti... And I doubt he'd be much of an effective witness..."

"So basically..." He cut in. "I'm fucked."

Arthur was about to correct his wording, but realized that it was the most accurate way of putting it. He honestly couldn't think of a way that this was all going to work out. He had no idea how to convince a jury and the judge that this man was innocent when they had no proof whatsoever besides his word. He needed something, anything, that would convince them. There had to be something...

He sat straight up. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Huh?" Alfred looked confused.

Arthur leaned forward grasping his pen and notepad, ready to write down anything he said. "Come on! Was there any way that anybody could have been around? Perhaps someone lived nearby and was on a stroll? Or looking out a window?"

Alfred bit his lip, thinking hard. Then he shook his head. "No, I don't think so... I didn't see anybody but John."

Arthur rubbed his chin, considering his options. As far as he could tell, there were two ways to go about this. One: he could take Alfred's word for it and not investigate this further. Two: he could investigate anyway.

He sighed. The latter was his best bet.

* * *

GYAHHH I'M SORRY I KEEP UPDATING SO SLOW. :(

I WILL TRY HARDER.


	12. Chapter 12

MAY 20, 2012

12:00 PM

* * *

It was raining. Arthur checked his watch. Twelve exactly. Where was Kiku?

Someone cleared their throat behind him. He wheeled around, and Kiku was standing there with an umbrella. "Arthur-san, you will catch a cold if you do not keep dry."

Arthur smiled. "It is good to see you, Kiku. How exactly do you think we should go about this?" He nodded at the apartments around the area of the crime scene.

"Knock on people's doors, I suppose... Ask if they saw anything." Kiku smiled a little.

"Of course..." Arthur said, running a hand through his damp hair. This process was going to be awkward...

Kiku led the way into the apartment building. The doorman asked what their business was, and Kiku showed the man his badge. "We're investigating a crime that was recently committed outside this building."

"Oh, you mean that CREEP that assaulted Kevin?"

Arthur clenched his teeth and balled his fists. How could ANYONE say something like that about Alfred? He didn't even KNOW him! He glared at the doorman with a kind of ferocity that he didn't even know he could muster. Kiku glanced over at Arthur.

"Um… Please be more polite in the future about it. Thank you." Kiku bowed once to the man, and hurried along, Arthur trailing behind him. As soon as they were out of earshot of the doorman, Kiku turned to Arthur and whispered urgently, "You must not react this strongly, he wasn't worth it."

Arthur took in a deep, shaky breath before nodding.

They found the first door they would check and knocked. An old woman came out.

"Hello, how may I help you two gentlemen?" She said calmly.

"We are with the police, ma'am," Arthur said. "We are wondering if you saw anything the night the man was assaulted outside, or claims to have been…" He said, trying not to grit his teeth.

She looked shocked and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, my! No, I did not see anything, but that poor, poor man! It's so frightening to hear that someone so scary was so near to where we all live!"

Arthur crossed his arms and let Kiku talk. "Thank you, ma'am. We will be on our way."

"Goodbye!" The old woman said, and closed her door.

Arthur gritted his teeth again. He could tell this was going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

MAY 20, 2012

6:00 PM

* * *

Arthur exhaled slowly. It hadn't been a very good day at all. He'd spent the whole time listening to everyone talk about how awful Alfred was. Every last person was just as frightened as the old woman had been. He couldn't wait to just... go home.

Kiku patted his back. "We're nearly done, Arthur-san."

Arthur smiled a little at Kiku and knocked on the door. They waited a few moments before hearing a crash from inside, some coughing, then someone calling out, "I'M COMING! DON'T GO ANYWHERE! I'M ALMOST THERE! COMING!"

Arthur looked quizzically at Kiku, but he also looked equally as confused.

Then, a brunette man opened the door, smiling at them. "Ciao, you guys!"

"Ah... Hello there, sir..." Arthur said, a bit confused.

"How can I help you two?" The man had a heavy Italian accent, Arthur noticed.

"We are here to investigate about the man who was assaulted outside..." Arthur said, bracing himself for the exclamation of how awful and frightening Alfred was.

"Oh!" The man said, raising his eyebrows. "Alfred's innocent! I swear it!" He started to panic a little.

"Wha-" Arthur said, shocked.

"He's a friend of mine! I know he didn't do it! It was all John's fault, Signor!" The Italian was starting to tear up, and Arthur knew he had to intervene.

"Were you THERE that night?" Arthur felt very hopeful.

"Si! I saw Alfred running from the alley!"

Arthur did a victory dance in his head. He hoped that he could somehow get some evidence out of this guy... "What is your name?"

"Feliciano Vargas, sir!" He said, his hands still shaking with worry.

"Would you be willing to testify that he is innocent?" Arthur said, his heart racing.

"Si, I would. But I know someone who saw the whole thing, which is why I was out there in the first place!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"Oh?" Arthur was so, so happy. He would get Alfred out of prison. He could do it. This was all going so well.

"Si, my... uh... friend, Ludwig. We all go to school together, you see..." He smiled, a trace of something Arthur couldn't quite place in his smile.

"Okay, where is he?" Arthur said.

Feliciano smiled and held up a finger to signify Arthur and Kiku to wait a second. He turned around and called into his apartment, "LUDDY~! There are people here!"

A gruff, German voice called back, "I've TOLD you not to call me that!"

Feliciano laughed. "I know but it's so cute! Come over here!"

A few moments later, a tall, blonde, severe-looking man appeared behind Feliciano. He crossed his arms and acknowledged both Arthur and Kiku with suspicion.

"Hallo. What is your business here?"

Feliciano gasped and tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Ludwig, be nice! These guys are trying to help Alfred!"

Ludwig looked at us for a moment. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt." He stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Kiku took it first. "Konichiwa, Ludwig-san. I am Kiku Honda."

Arthur shook his hand. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. I am Alfred's lawyer. A pleasure to meet you, sir."

Ludwig nodded. What, Arthur wondered, was a man as serious as this doing in home of this silly little Italian boy?

Feliciano cleared his throat. "Well… come on in, you two!"


	13. Chapter 13

MAY 21, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Alfred could tell that there was something different today. As soon as he'd sat down, he could see in Arthur's face that something had happened.

"Dude, what happened? You look like a little kid on Christmas morning…"

Arthur looked at him, a stupid smile plastered to his face. Alfred had to look away for a moment to keep himself from blushing. He really liked it when Arthur was smiling… it always felt so warm and genuine.

"You, my friend," Arthur said, his voice upbeat and cheerful. "Are going to be a free man."

Alfred's head snapped up. What? How could that be, so suddenly? What had happened?

"How?"

"I found some witnesses." Arthur smiled.

"Who?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Two blokes named Feliciano and Ludwig, they say they know you."

"Whoa, seriously?" Alfred smiled hugely. His friends were helping him out! "That's AWESOME, dude!"

Arthur laughed. Alfred loved his laugh. It was so nice to listen to, because he closed his eyes a little when he laughed and scrunched up his nose. And the sound was so bubbly and nice, because when Arthur laughed-which was rare-you knew he was actually happy about something.

Alfred didn't even realize he was staring until Arthur stopped and looked at him funny. "What is it, you bloody git?"

Alfred blushed a bit and smiled at him. "It's nothin', bro! Just really happy!"

For the first time in a while, Alfred thought, he was feeling hopeful.

* * *

_Alfred is very difficult to read... _Arthur thought to himself as Alfred looked at him with blushing cheeks. It was quite obvious that Alfred had feelings for Arthur, but Arthur couldn't tell how intense they were. He shook his head and straightened his back. Why should he even care? Their relationship was STRICTLY professional. They weren't even friends. Or were they? _Oh god, I hope we're frie- _He stopped himself. No, he most certainly would not wish to befriend this buffoon!

Still, he got up the courage to ask.

"Alfred," He said shyly. Alfred looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are we... um... friends?"

Alfred smirked a little, and Arthur said quickly, his face suddenly heating up. "N-not that I want to be or anything! I was only wondering!" He crossed his arms.

"Dude! 'Course we are!" Alfred laughed.

Arthur managed a small smile, and couldn't really control the nervous giggle that spilled from his lips. He immediately cleared his throat to try and hide it. "Ehem... must be catching a bloody c-cold..." He blushed.

Alfred smiled and patted his back, sending chills up Arthur's spine. "You okay, dude?"

"Yes, I am okay, you wanker," He glared at Alfred. Damn him for making Arthur act this weird! He cleared his throat. "Don't look at me like that."

"Yeah, yeah..." Alfred rolled his eyes playfully. Then he got this mischievous smirk on his face. "You look very cute when you blush like that, dude."

"Shut up!" Arthur cried out, his face burning once again. He covered his face and turned around, trying to compose himself. "I know I look stupid, so please... don't make fun of me." He winced a little, bracing himself for a mean comment on how dumb he was for acting this utterly stupid.

"Nah... I like it when you blush and get flustered like that," He giggled and turned Arthur around by grabbing his shoulder. "I like that I do this to you with my hotness." He winked and laughed playfully.

Arthur swallowed and his green eyes widened. "G-git!" He said loudly. He was sure that his face was an embarrassing shade of red at the moment. Alfred was so... close. And his strong hands were clutching his upper arms tightly, holding him where he was. He felt quite uncomfortable... but somehow he didn't mind all that much. Alfred seemed to sense it too, because he too started to blush deeply.

"Uh..." Alfred mumbled. "A-arthur..." He smiled a tiny bit, a goofy, small smile that made Arthur's heart flutter.

Then, Alfred's face was getting closer to his own. Arthur then realized he was leaning into Alfred. Why couldn't he stop himself? He was full of so much desire taht he could hardly even take it. He could feel his lips trembling as he moved closer to Alfred. Then, they were only a mere centimeter apart and Arthur's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour. He was about to kiss Alfred... he was about to kiss Alfred... he was... about... to... kiss Alfred?!

He cried out and stumbled back several paces, bashing into the metal wall with a thud. He was breathing hard and his hands shook like mad.

"Arthur, I..." Alfred started, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed red.

"I LIKE GIRLS!" Arthur yelled.

"I know, Arthur... I'm sorry..." Alfred said softly.

Arthur could feel tears falling down his cheeks. "I... I like girls! I'm straight!"

Alfred took a step closer to Arthur. "Don't cry, Arthur..."

"Stop it! I'm not crying!" Arthur yelled.

Alfred knelt in front of Arthur, making Arthur cry a little bit harder. He had been so close... So close to having another man's lips pressed into his own... How could he have allowed himself to be so tempted? He wanted to so badly... but he didn't. He didn't want that. He was heterosexual and always had been. Or was he? No! He couldn't be. He wasn't gay or bisexual or anything like that! He couldn't be! He just... couldn't...

"I'm... I'm not..." He mumbled through his tears.

Then, strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. Arthur struggled for a moment and then gave in, sobbing into Alfred's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Alfred murmured into Arthur's ear.


	14. Chapter 14

MAY 21, 2012

10:16 PM

* * *

_Just one more beer, then I'll go home._ This is what Arthur had been telling himself for close to an hour. He was sure that the bartender would cut him off soon enough, but he was well prepared to slip him some extra money when that happened.

How could this have happened? How could he have allowed himself to be so close to kissing another man? He regretted it more than anything else in the world... but not in the way he'd be proud to admit. He regretted it in more of a humiliated sense. He wasn't disgusted, just embarrassed. And that confused him. Shouldn't he be feeling grossed out or something? He downed his beer, and thought for a moment. _Am I ready to go home? Hmm... Nope. One more. _

As he was about to call for another beer, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up slowly, wondering who would want to keep him from drinking more. He was met with bright blue eyes. For a moment, he thought it was Alfred and he blushed a little bit and his heart jumped into his throat. But then he noticed the v-neck tank top and push-up bra. He slammed his face onto the counter and mumbled.

"Aren't you a bit young for this place?"

He heard a giggle. "Shh~ Fake ID!" She sat next to him.

"No offense Amelia... but go home..." He rubbed his temples.

She smiled and propped herself up on an elbow. "Who else is gonna drive you home when you're wasted like this?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly well enough to drive myself!" He slurred.

She smirked and held up some fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"..." He stared for a few seconds, trying to decide between three and four. "Four?" He guessed.

"Two," She laughed and put down her hand. "So why _are_ you getting wasted, anyway?"

"Can't a man go out and have a few beers?" He leaned his head against the counter again, enjoying its cool surface against his face.

"A few! You've had, like, seven!" She smiled. "Dude, it's time to go home!"

He hid his face in his elbows. "I'm not going home... And to be honest I don't exactly want to see you right now..."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why? Did something happen?"

He shook his head, but it must have been obvious he was withholding information because she shook his shoulder and kept pestering him. "C'mon! Tell me what happened! I wanna help, dude!"

After a few minutes of the pestering and one more beer, he felt the whole story slipping out. Why couldn't he stop himself?! What was he doing?! _Stop it, Arthur! Stop right now! Don't tell her this! She'll think you're gay! Don't do this, Arthur! _

Before he knew it, he'd said all of it, and she was staring at him wide-eyed. She finally cleared her throat and said, "Well, I was right. You've had way too much beer..."

"But it was all true!" He said loudly, losing complete control of himself. "I swear, I did almost kiss him! I wanted to, too! I really, seriously wanted to! And I'm so confused about it all!" He could feel his cheeks getting wet with tears that he couldn't seem to control.

"Look, I believe you! But... why _didn't_ you kiss him?" She cocked her head to the side.

"W-why would I?" He said, startled.

She sighed. "You obviously like him, Arthur... I'm just wondering when you're gonna admit it."

He groaned loudly. "I am not gay! I like girls!"

"Dude... I'm sorry but I don't know what to tell ya." She shrugged.

He suddenly smashed his empty bottle on he counter. "There's nothing to tell!"

She jumped up from her bar-stool and took a few steps back. "Arthur calm down..."

"I don't want to calm down, you git!" He slurred his words and stood up, immediately losing his balance and falling over. Amelia rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Come on, you're going home..." She said softly.

Arthur mumbled something _he_ couldn't even understand and passed out.

* * *

MAY 22, 2012

3:46 AM

* * *

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Where was he? He looked around quickly and found he was in his bedroom. He was still wearing his clothes, and he was covered his sweat. What had happened? He couldn't quite remember...

The answer hit him at the same time as the splitting headache.

He feel back onto the pillow and groaned. It felt as if he'd taken a good hit to the head with a cricket bat... Multiple times.

Amelia must have taken him home... And she didn't appear to be in the room, so at least he was alone. He knew what she could be doing in other rooms of the house... The thought of her messing up his arrangements almost made him get up.

He wondered vaguely what time it was. It wasn't light out yet so it couldn't be too late. He opened his eyes groggily, dreading having to see _him_ today. It would be so awkward... what would he say? How could he possibly make Alfred believe it was just a mistake?

He sighed. He couldn't. Because... in his heart he knew that it wasn't a mistake at all. He knew that he had wanted Alfred to kiss him, and that was no mistake. Not at all. He stared at the ceiling and for once, he allowed himself to consider the possibility that maybe... just maybe... he _was_... you know.

It would mean having to tell his family... and they wouldn't exactly be thrilled. He'd end up being disowned probably. But it wasn't like he felt any sentiment there. Sure, he missed his family, but not as much as he'd be proud to admit. It would mean the he'd be absolutely certain that this was the path he chose. Being certain that... this was what made him happy. Life wouldn't be easy for him if _this_ was in fact the case...

He rolled onto his stomach and smashed his face into the pillow. He had of course seen the posters... the posters that said that you couldn't choose what you were. He was beginning to understand what that meant, and how utterly true it was... Because it really wasn't his decision at all.

He'd always assumed that he hadn't found the right woman. Could it be that he never would? To be honest, the thought terrified him. It was so scary to know that he had perhaps been lying to himself his entire life... or... most of his life.

He groaned at the memory. It was so embarrassing...

* * *

ENGLAND, 2005

ST. AARON BOY'S ACADEMY

* * *

Arthur was exhausted from a long week at school. He opened the door to his family's flat and called out, "Mum? Are you home?"

"Arthur, would you come in here for a moment, love?" She called out from the sitting room. He left his shoes at the front door and entered the room to find his entire family. Eighteen-year-old Oliver was smiling at him mischievously, his arms crossed. Alice (who was merely thirteen) was sitting straight up, her hands folded properly into her lap. Peter was chewing on a biscuit, not really paying attention. In the middle of it all, his Mum and Dad were staring at him seriously.

"Sit down, Arthur." His mother said.

He laughed nervously. "Is this an intervention or some rubbish?"

Nobody said anything, so Arthur sat down in the one chair that wasn't taken up, which was separate from the rest, facing all of them.

His Mum cleared her throat. "Arthur... we are very worried about you."

"What? What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

His mother looked to his father, as if asking him to say something. His Dad cleared his throat. "Son... we've heard that you're having some... problems."

"Oh?" Arthur squinted, confused.

"Yes... We heard that you are a bit confused right now." His Dad smiled sympathetically, but Arthur could tell it was forced.

"Confused? About what?!" Arthur said.

His mother cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well... Arthur, you know you can always tell us when you are feeling confused, and you can always be sure that we'll help you get through these phases."

"Oh, just get out with it, Mum," Oliver said, his creepy grin spreading to his cheeks, stretching out his freckles. "Arthur, we know you're gay!"

"Oliver!" Arthur's mother cried out.

"Well it's true!" Oliver said.

"What?!" Arthur's face turned red. What made them think that?! Then he realized. "YOU READ MY JOURNAL!"

Silence. Everyone looked away, and finally, his father spoke up. "It was for your own good, Arthur..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Arthur shrieked. "I thought you guys were my family!"

"We _are_ your family, dear..." His mother said softly.

Peter spoke up with his squeaky six-year-old voice. "What was in his journal, Mummy?"

Oliver spoke up. "He was droning on and on about this bloke who he thought had a great arse!"

"Sh-shut up! I didn't say THAT!" Arthur was blushing like mad.

"Arthur, do you want to talk about it?" His mother said.

"NO! I'm not gay! I like girls!" He stood up quickly and started backing away.

He ran to his room and slammed the door, grabbing out his journal. The first thing he wrote was, "Never mind. Nobody wants to listen anyway."

* * *

_Back to the present..._

* * *

Arthur sat up in bed.

He took a deep breath and decided the next thing he said... was going to be the truth. The absolute, final truth.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland... And I am a homosexual."


	15. Chapter 15

MAY 22, 2012

9:30 AM

* * *

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Alfred was staring at him expectantly, as if he was about to say something significant. The truth was, Arthur was unsure of what to say to him. Arthur had two choices: He could ignore the tension, or acknowledge it.

He chose to ignore it, obviously

"So, it would seem that the trial is two days away…" He said.

Alfred sighed. "Stop tryin' to make small talk, dude."

"I am doing no such thing!" He blushed a little bit.

"Yeah, you are. Could we get it out of the way and talk about yesterday?" When Arthur gave no response, Alfred looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please… you're my friend, and I don't want something like this hanging in the air…"

Arthur let out some air gruffly. "What is there to talk about, Alfred?"

"Well, you almost kissed a gay guy…" Alfred raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

Arthur wasn't sure how to react. He couldn't just flat out say that he himself was a "gay guy". He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ah, yes, um… That."

"Yeah, that." Alfred said.

"Do you want me to explain myself or some rubbish?" Arthur said grudgingly. Alfred nodded. Arthur groaned. "I can't really explain myself… I'm sorry; I must have been ill or something."

"You sure, dude?" Alfred looked suspicious.

Why couldn't Arthur bring himself to say it? Why couldn't he just TELL Alfred that he… Ugh, he couldn't even THINK it without stopping himself! This would take a lot of getting used to…

"Yes, I'm quite sure…" He mumbled.

"Okay, man." Alfred let out a long breath, then smiled at him. "So… how long 'till we're in court? It's hard to keep track of what day it is in here…"

Arthur thought for a moment, then his eyes widened. "It's… tomorrow. At 10 o'clock sharp."

Alfred laughed and winked at Arthur. "I'll be there."

Arthur's heart fluttered and he looked down at his watch. Only it was only 9:57… How could he possibly manage to be in this room alone with him for another thirty-three minutes? He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well… So you know basically what will be happening tomorrow, correct?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It'll be like on Judge Judy, right?"

Arthur slammed his forehead into the palm of his hand and groaned. Stupid American… "Not exactly, Alfred… It won't be broadcast on the telly… and your fate will be decided based on what the jury thinks, not the opinion of the judge."

"Seriously? WOAH!" Alfred exclaimed.

Was he seriously a college student? What on EARTH was he studying? Arthur sighed and said, "Alfred, what exactly is it you've been studying in school?"

"Oh!" Alfred said, smiling his adorable, goofy smile. "I'm studying biology! I wanna, like, do research on different types of organisms and stuff!"

"Oh…" Somehow, Arthur found it hard to believe that someone could manage to claim that they want to do research for a living and word it in such an informal manor… He looked at Alfred and smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you've found something you like."

Alfred smiled again. "Thanks, man! It's pretty cool stuff!" He looked at Arthur with kind eyes. "What made you wanna study law?"

Arthur leaned back in his chair, surprised by the question. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno... I'm just curious." Alfred shrugged.

"Well..." Arthur thought for a moment. "I suppose I wanted to be able to defend people when... when they are innocent." He mumbled the last part, for he'd almost let the truth slip out. What he'd wanted to say was that he wanted to defend people when the rest of the world was picking on them, so maybe they could feel like someone was on their side. Kind of like... he'd wished someone had been on his side when he was younger.

"Dude, that's pretty noble." Alfred crossed his arms and smiled.

"I guess so..." Arthur let out a weak smile.

There was a moment of complete silence, and then Alfred blurted out, "Arthur, what are you most afraid of?"

"What is it with you and obscure questions?" Arthur rolled his eyes.

He sighed. "If you must know... I'm afraid of loss."

"Loss?" Alfred said.

"Yes... I don't really have very many friends for example. I am afraid of losing what few I do have. I don't want to be alone..."

"I can totally understand that, man." Alfred smiled sweetly, causing Arthur to have to look down to keep himself from blushing. This must be strictly professional.

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "I suppose. If you're speaking of everyday phobias, then I can honestly say that I am germaphobic..."

"Germs? You're, like, a neat-freak?!" Alfred laughed. "Dude! I can SO picture that!"

"I am not a neat-freak! I just... don't like germs... or untidiness..." He trailed off, knowing damn well that he was indeed a neat-freak. But he didn't exactly want Alfred to know that, now did he?

"Ha! Dude, you should SEE my apartment... I guess I could do research on the organisms growing in my living room instead of in the lab!" He laughed giddily. Arthur winced, picturing mold and all sort of fungus growing on the walls... an old pizza left out... a pile of dirty laundry... He shuddered.

He swallowed hard. "So... what are YOU afraid of, Alfred?" He said, now completely embarrassed.

Alfred thought for a moment before saying quietly, "Change... it's scary, man... I feel like I can't control it, you know?"

Arthur was silent.

"And... I just get so afraid sometimes that everything in my life is gonna be different all at once... Because I know my Mom's gonna die, and I don't even KNOW what I'll do once that happens... I'm just so afraid, Arthur." He sighed heavily, then looked him straight in the eye. "I'm glad I have a friend to talk to though."

Arthur never thought the word "friend" would hit him so hard. But, despite what he felt inside, he forced a smile and said, "Anytime, Alfred."

Alfred smirked. "Oh, and common phobias... I'm afraid of spiders. Like, SERIOUSLY afraid of 'em."

Arthur couldn't help but giggle a bit, picturing Alfred squealing at the sight of a tiny little spider. Alfred made a face.

"I'm not kidding, dude! Those things scare the LIVING SHIT out of me! Do you have any idea how many spiders are in this fucking place?" He started laughing, and Arthur smiled.

"Oh, you big baby." Arthur shoved him playfully.

"Ah, shuddup!" Alfred laughed. "I swear, the guys in here are about ready to beat me senseless AGAIN because of it. I sometimes wake up and there's a spider on the wall and I scream or something and wake everybody up..."

"Oh, goodness... That's quiet a bit worse than mine , if I do say so..."

"No it isn't! At least I'm not scrubbing public toilet bowls and stuff!" Alfred smirked at him.

"I don't do THAT!" Arthur blushed, trying not to let it show on his face that he, in fact, did do that...

They both laughed, maybe at how stupid this conversation was, maybe at how ridiculous they both were, Arthur wasn't sure. It just felt so good to laugh with someone so absolutely... pure. And that was exactly what Alfred was. Pure and good and kind and sweet... Arthur smiled at him.

After they both stopped laughing, Alfred sighed a bit, earning Arthur's attention.

"In all seriousness, dude... Thank you so much. Whatever happens tomorrow... I'm just glad that I got the chance to get to know you."

Arthur blushed and looked away. He cleared his throat and swallowed, then blurted out a small, "Yeah."

"I... I guess what I wanna say is... I'm gonna miss you. Lots." Alfred smiled at him kindly.

A sudden burst of panic came over Arthur. He wouldn't see Alfred anymore after tomorrow... this was their final meeting. The last time he'd get to be alone with Alfred. His eyes widened and he quickly looked over at Alfred, who was smiling at him.

"I-I... I will miss you too." Arthur said, then quickly added after a moment, "That is, I'll miss this part of my schedule! It will be odd not doing this every morning." He was blushing like mad, he knew it.

Alfred laughed. "Sure, sure." When Arthur snapped his head at him with glaring eyes, Alfred laughed again. "Sorry, I mean... Can you tell me if I'm one of the people you're afraid of losing?"

Arthur's cheeks were absolutely on FIRE. At that moment, as Arthur's heart was beating about a hundred kilometers per hour, the officers came in to take Alfred away one final time. Arthur was quiet as they handcuffed Alfred, and led him to the door.

Finally, Arthur spoke up with a quiet voice.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked at him, as they were closing the door.

"Yes, you are."

The door closed one final time.


End file.
